


Loving You Is A Losing Game

by EchoHeartz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, DreamNotFound Angst, Dundy, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, May or may not make you cry, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Twitch Con, irl shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHeartz/pseuds/EchoHeartz
Summary: George goes to visit his mother and comes back to his lungs full of heartbreak.OrGeorge goes on a two-week vacation and returns to find everything changed. He gets a disease which he thought was made by middle school girls to write cheesy and angsty fanfictions.New title from Arcade by Duncan Laurance/ Duncan Laurance ft. FLETCHER (Two songs almost exactly the same but with different second verses)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. The Beginning

George couldn't help but be confused when everyone was talking about Dream. He must've missed something when he was visiting his mother. George saw Technoblade near the edge of the forest and decided to ask him about it. "Hey, Technoblade. Can I ask you a question?" George asked walking up the axe wielding pig.

"What do you need, George," Techno asked sounding more like a statement.

"I haven't been on lately so I was just confused as to why people are saying Dream is dating someone," George said as Techno looked up astonished.

"Oh you didn't know? I figured he would've told you since you're best friends and all," Techno said his eyes wide.

"What are you talking about, Techno?" George asked now confused.

"Dream is dating Fundy, George. Thought he woulda told ya," Techno said sadly. Contrary to popular belief, George and Techno were great friends so Techno knows about how George feels about Dream. George just stared at his screen like he had just been shot. He stood up to go get something and doubled over like he had just been punched in the gut. And in a way he had been. "George? Are you ok?" Techno said as stared at George through the screen. Neither of them were streaming and they were on a private call so they didn't have to hate each other.

"Do you want me to get Wilbur?" Techno asked his brows creasing with worry. George took a deep breath and stood up straight. What lots of people didn't know was that George and Wilbur were also great friends and yes, Wilbur knows about how George feels. George shakily nodded as Techno added Wilbur to the call. "Hello, Techno," Wilbur said as soon as he popped in.

"Are you streaming?" Techno asked urgently. Wilbur looked confused until he noticed George.

"No I'm not streaming. George do you need me to come over?" Wilbur asked worried for his friend. George nodded weakly and Wilbur left the call. Techno just chatted to George trying to keep his mind off Dream until Wilbur got there. It took Wilbur all of ten minutes to get there and walk through the front door. He walked into George's office and saw the younger male sitting on his rolly chair. "Dream didn't tell you did he," Wilbur said after realizing George was one of the only few that didn't know about Dream and Fundy. George shook his head no and Wilbur walked over to the short male and pulled him into a hug.

"He's an idiot, George. You are his best friend. One would think that he would've told you first," Wilbur said as George whimpered.

"He's been avoiding me, Wil. I don't even know what I did to make him avoid me," George whispered as Wilbur held him. 

"You'll be okay, George. He doesn't deserve you anyways. It'll hurt for sometime but it will get better," Wilbur sighed sadly. 

"I'm not upset at the fact he's with Fundy. I'm glad he's happy but why didn't he tell me himself? What did I do wrong to make him avoid me?" George cried as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I don't know why he's being a dick to you but you did not do anything wrong. You are an amazing person who he doesn't deserve. He's just to stupid to realize how great you are. I know you will find someone better," Wilbur said feircely as Techno agreed just as fierce.

"Thanks guys," George said as he wiped his tears. He still wasn't convinced but at least he had Technoblade and Wilbur. 

"So lets unpack some things. How long has it been since you guys last talked?" Wilbur asked pulling up another chair. 

"About two or three weeks, I think," George said as Techno's eyes widened.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Wilbur asked with a negative astonished undertone to it.

"Yeah I tried talking to him for like three days afterwards, but he just kept ignoring me so I figured he'd text me when he had the time but then we were both on the SMP and I told him hi and he ignored me. I tried to talk to him but he just ran away," George whispered as Wilbur's eyes flared with anger. "I'm gonna kill him," Techno said huffing angrily.

"You and me both, Techno," Wilbur said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Please don't. If he's happy thats fine with me. I'll support him," George said smiling through thin tears. 

"George you litterally stopped breathing for a few seconds when I told you he was dating Fundy," Techno said sadly as Wilbur's eyes widened again.

"You stopped breathing?!" Wilbur shouted as George nodded.

"He stood up and doubled over in pain and it looked like he couldn't breathe," Techno said as Wilbur's expression just soured even more. 

"I'm fine. It was just. Sudden, is all," George said trying to reassure two of his closest friend's.

"If you say so," Wilbur said unsure. George smiled and Techno just sighed.

"I'll be fine. I can't force him to love me back and if he's happy, it's fine," George said reaasuringly.

"He lead you on! He kept saying he loved you! And then he has the audacity to just ignore you! You still call him your best friend?! George, he doesn't deserve you not even as a friend," Techno said as George turned his attention to the man on the screen.

"He'll talk to me when he's ready. I know he will," George said smiling the best he could.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illness that shouldn't exist... But it does? And George has it

Two weeks have now passed and George realized a key factor that would change his life forever. He was sick. It wasn't a normal kind of sick either. At random moments, generally having something to do with Dream, he would feel the urge to cough and he would. Except he coughed blood. And some yellow powder would lightly coat the blood. He was sick and it terrified him. 

This went on for another two weeks before he was forced to turn off his face cam during a livestream. He threw down his headphones and ran to the bathroom. He coughed and like usual there was the yellow dust and blood. Except this time, there were a few brownish petals covered in blood. Not many but enough to freak him out more. By the time he got back to the livestream it had been fifeteen minutes and the chat had grown worried. "I'm sorry chat. I just haven't been feeling the greatest lately," He had said to try and quell the worry in the chat. He went back to playing Minecraft before he had another coughing fit that forced him to mute and turn off his cam. There were more petals and more powder.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but I have to end the stream here, bye bye," He said quickly before shutting the stream down. He quickly checked to see if the two were streaming and once he was sure they were notm he called up Wilbur and Techno nearly crying.

"Guys, I'm scared," George said as Wilbur and Techno joined the call.

"George! What's wrong? What's going on?" Wilbur said as Technon also voiced his confusion and worry.

"I keep coughing up blood and Poppy petals and I don't know what this is," George cried as tears began to slip down his cheeks.

"Oh god. I'll see if I can find anything on you're illness," Techno said his monotone voice showing that he was worried.

"Did you say Poppy? Isn't that the flower that Dream gave you when ever he flirted with you?" Wilbur asked trying to connect some dots.

"Yeah, so maybe that is a key factor in this but I'm not sure how," George said as Techno cleared his throat.

"George, I suggest you look up the Hanahaki disease. It's the only thing that came up," Techno said sadly.

"Hanahaki disease? I thought that was a disease someone made up for random middle school girls to write angsty fanfiction?" George asked confused.

"I thought so to but apparently, you have it," Techno said sighing.

"Oh, well, I'll look into it, Techno," George said his eyes cast downward.

"Update us if it starts to get worse," Wilbur said as George nodded. He left the call and plopped on his bed clutching his head. He looked at his calender that was to the right of his bed and noticed Twitch Con was merely a month away. He sighed.

  
As another two weeks passed more petals seemed to show. He had gotten a couple seeds as well and it was getting a little harder to breath. He was streaming again and had another coughing fit that struck suddenly not giving him time to turn off his face cam nor mute himself. Luckily it was only the yellow powder and blood so it wasn't noticeable that flowers were growing in his lungs. The chat and Bad were asking if he was okay with lots of worry. He claimed to be fine but his eyes gave away that he wasn't. He felt another coughing fit coming and quickly stood up rushing to his bathroom. Tears pricked as he coughed out more of the red petals of the colorful flower. Blood coated his tongue with an iron-like taste as he coughed out the seeds. He wiped his mouth off, the blood staining his hand pink. Tears slipped from his eyes as he waited for the pain to pass and for him to be able to breathe normally. He shakily stood up and stared at his bathroom floor, flower petals coating the ground. He sighed and just left the petals on the floor, walking back to his office room. He sat back down in his chair and put his headphones back on. "Are you sure you're ok, George?" Bad asked as George started playing again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bad," George said reassuringly as he smiled weakly. He checked the chat and saw a lot of worried comments asking him if he was still gonna be at Twitch Con. There were also some questions about his friendship with Dream because they haven't spoke in almost two months but he ignored those.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm still going to Twitch Con, whatever illness I have should pass soon," George said smiling as best he could.

"I'm feeling a little tired so I'm gonna shut the stream down. Bye Bad, bye chat," George said as he exited the server he was on.

"Bye George," Bad said before George ended the stream. He stood up and grabbed his broom so he could clean up the flower petals. Just as he was throwing the petals out and mopping the floor his phone rang. "Hello?" George said as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"George, I saw your stream earlier are you ok?" He heard Sapnap's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just haven't been feeling well lately," George said hoping his friend would be convinced.

"You were coughing up blood, George don't try to lie to me. Are you ok?" Sapnap said his voice firm but worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said I just haven't been feeling well," George said not exactly lying.

"If you say so. Are you sure you're well enough to go to Twitch Con though?" Sapnap asked.

"I'm fine, Sapnap," George chuckled as Sapnap sighed.

"If you're absolutely positive," Sapnap sighed.

"How, how's Dream?" George asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sapnap asked genuinely confused.

"Oh he just hasn't talked to me in a while so I wanted to know how he's doing," George said gritting his teeth. If the internet taught him anything it was to pog through the pain.

"How long exactly has it been since you guys last talked?" Sapnap asked even more confused.

"About two months, I think. Yeah the last time he actually responded to me was around two months ago, before I left to visit my mother," George said sadly. Sapnap was quiet for a moment before responding.

"He's doing fine," Sapnap said snappily. George could hear Sapnap clenching his fists trying to calm himself. Sapnap was not happy with Dream.

"How are you and Karl working out?" George asked to change the subject.

"We are doing great, we actually have plans to stay together for a week or two after the convention," Sapnap said grateful for the subject change.

"That's good. I hope you guys work out. You guys are perfect for each other," George said smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this was late. I totally forgot it was Friday and I lost track of time playing Minecraft with my brother. Once again, I'm so sorry this was late. Hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day he boards that plane for the convention has finally arrived and Tommy and Tubbo learn some heartbreaking news.

George was laying in his bed as he stared at the calender. Twitch Con was only a week away and his disease was only getting worse. He was now coughing up leaves and it was even harder to breathe. He had called up Techno and Wilbur previously to explain what was happening and Techno had stated he found out that there were only two ways to cure the disease. And in all honesty he'd rather not do the latter option unless absolutely necessary. 

He had streamed and luckily within his two- three hour stream he didn't have a coughing fit. He didn't want everybody fussing over him. He was currently on the phone with Bad who was worried George was too ill. Recently, because of his illness, he had become fatigued, it was no surprise though, he was losing blood at varying rates.  
"Are you sure you're ok to go to Twitch Con?" Bad had asked worried for his friend.  
"Yeah, I'm ok, Bad. Techno, Wilbur and I will see you there, don't worry," George said reassuringly before Bad's dog started barking.  
"Oh sorry, George. i have to take Rat on a walk," Bad said and George could hear the fondness in his voice.  
"It's cool. I'm gonna finish coding some plug-ins. Bye," George said smiling. After Bad had departed George sank down into his chair and sighed. He put his phone on his desk and turned on his computer.

He spent the next hour and a half coding and testing a plug-in before deciding to call up two of his friends. He checked Wilbur and Sapnap's twitch. Neither of them were streaming so he called them up and asked if they wanted to test run a plug in he coded. After about an hour or two of the three of them getting destroyed by peaceful mobs with paintball guns(sounds fun), they all had to leave the call with either something they had to do or bieng forced to go to bed.  
George sighed as he looked at the time, it was around ten thirty. Just as he gets snuggled under his covers he had that familiar feeling in his gut. He leapt out of bed, with as much grace as a shot duck, as he covered his mouth. He quickly fumbled out of his comforter and stumbled to the bathroom. He clenched the porcelain in a tight grip as he coughed out the multiple petals and leaves growing inside him. 

He closed his eyes as his coughing fit stopped as quickly as it started. He felt the blood drip from his chin and onto the white counter as the petals and leaves stuck. If George had been able to see color he would've seen that the pollen was beginning to turn the burgundy liquid a stark gold. He felt tears drop onto the counter as his throat ached. The tears mixed with the blood and some of the mixture dripped into the sink. 

Once he regained the energy to move he walked the few feet to the small trashcan that was sitting next to the toliet in the corner and wiped the plant parts into the trash and placed it on the ground as he once again gripped the counter. He coughed again but this time no flowers came out. Just blood, lots of it. More tears left his cheeks as he shakily turned on the faucet. He tilted his eyes up at the mirror and saw the state of his face. He was a mess. 

Hair clung to his sweaty forehead, tears left dull, nearly invisible, trails on his face and blood was drying on his bottom lip and chin area. He grabbed a handful of water and splashed his face and scrubbed his mouth and chin. The water changed quickly from a clear liquid to a murky red. He tilted his head back up to look in the mirror and saw he looked somewhat better. He couldn't do anything about the puffy eyes or red marks on his face from where the blood hadn't want to come off. 

He sighed and moved the trash can back to it's original position in the corner and dried his face and hands with a towel. He turned off everything and left the room once again returning to his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed and nearly cried again. He knew he was dying. he knew it, he just couldn't accept the fact that he would be going over something as minor as heartbreak. But he would rather die then forget his best friend, at least without talking to him one more time. He curled in on himself as he covered himself under the thick blanket. 

Five days have now passed and he was now getting ready to meet Wilbur, Phil and the two teenagers at the airport. They were only supposed to stay out there a week. Three days for the actual convention and three days to hang out with Technoblade. He would be hanging out with Sapnap too but Sapnap was hanging out with Dream, Fundy, and Karl. So the only time he would see his friends that he records with would be during the actual convention.   
He sighed and grabbed his suitcase and lugged the heavy object out the door. All he was bringing was some clothes and his laptop along with necessary toiletries, so the suitcase wasn't that large. He hailed a cab and called Wilbur as the drive to the airport started. The supposedly long car ride was infact only fifteen minutes from George's house so it didn't take as long as he thought. He payed the driver and grabbed his luggage out of the trunk, walking into the large glassy building.

He saw the four people he was meeting over near the benches so he walked over to them. As soon as Tommy and Tubbo saw him they jumped up and ran over to him.  
"George! Hi. Hello," Tubbo said excitedly. George chuckled at the excited boy and greeted the two.  
"Hi Tubbo, Tommy. It's nice to see you two in person," George said as Tommy started rambling on about something to Tubbo. George's grin streched even further as he walked up to Wilbur and Philza.

"Hi George. Wil clued me in on your issue so if you need anything, just let me know," Philza said a grim smile on his face. George nodded slightly as he turned to Wilbur. "Hi Wil," George said hugging the tall male. "Hi, George," Wilbur said hugging the small male back before they seperated.   
"How is it? Getting better? Worse?" Wilbur asked as George shook his head.

"It's slowly getting worse but I can manage. I'm just glad I get to see all my friends in person one last time," George said smiling sadly. Tubbo and Tommy stopped their conversation and turned to him.  
"What do you mean 'one last time'?" Tommy asked seriously as George's eyes widened.  
"You didn't tell them!? I don't know how to say this but Tommy, Tubbo, I'm," George said taking a deep breath.  
"Better now then have it sneak up on ya', I guess. I may or may not be around for much longer guys," George said sadly, averting his gaze.

"N-no. This is some sick joke. Right? Please say you're joking," Tubbo said as Tommy just stared at the ground.  
"I wish I could. I have the option to live but it comes with the price of forgetting someone I care deeply about and I don't want that. At least not yet. I want to talk to him and see him one more time before i go through with it," George said as Tubbo hugged him, crying.  
"It's Dream, isn't it? He's the one who you're gonna have to forget," Tommy said clenching his fists and unclenching them. George knew he was trying to keep his cool. It was the same thing Sapnap did when he was upset.  
"Yeah, it's Dream," George said as he saw something wet hit the ground, "C'mere, Tommy." Tommy hugged him tightly as he cried onto his shoulder. He hugged the two sixteen year olds as Wilbur dragged Phil and himself into the hug.

"He better talk to you so you can get that surgery," Tommy said making George chuckle.   
"I hope he does. I don't want to leave you guys behind," George said as everyone disentangled from each other.  
"We should get going if we want to sit together," George said as they all nodded. The youngest two wiped their eyes and walked ahead once again having their own conversation. George smiled as Tubbo and Tommy fist bumped laughing.  
"Sorry, I didn't tell them. I figured let them have fun," Wilbur said as they boarded the plane.

"I understand that, Wilbur. I, just, would rather have them know than it take them by surprise if I don't go through with this surgery," George let his face morph to a grim smile. Wilbur placed his hand on George's shoulder in a comforting manner. George smiled at the gesture and sat down on the aisle seat.   
With the way the seats were arranged, there were two coloumns of seating on the sides and in the middle of the plane there were three coloumns of seating. Tubbo sat down in the window seat, Tommy next to him then across the aisle sat George, Wilbur and Philza. Tubbo and Tommy had there conversation and Wilbur and Phil had started a conversation. George scrolled through his text messages and was texting Techno before he ended up falling asleep. 

When Tommy shook him awake, the plane had landed, he liesurely stood and streched out the kink inbetween his shoulders. He smiled softly as the tall teenager stared at him with worry on his face. "I'm ok, Tommy. Don't worry," George said softly while ruffling the blonde's short hair. The blonde just rolled his eyes in disbelief and grabbed his carry on bag. George grabbed his and met up with the others who had already gotten off, not wanting to have been on the plane for any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, jeez, I really can't stick to time schedules. Sorry this was a little late, I had some stuff come up and I had to prioritize that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I can assure you the following chapters will get much sadder and I know that the previous chapters are very fast paced but the next chapters are going to be more in detail of how well he's dealing with everything going on. So the next chapters are going to be more spread out and much more of a slow burn than the first chapters and there will be a significant decrease in time skips.


End file.
